ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rognitrix is Found
The Rognitrix is Found is the first episode of Jake 13. It is the series Premiere. Plot One afternoon, Jake decided he would like to go out camping. He walked out to talk with his parents. 'Mum, can I go camping out in the forest? Please?' He asked. She thought about it. 'I guess you haven't done anything like that these entire holidays, and school starts again in two days. I guess so, let's just ask your dad first. Nate!' She called out. Jake's dad walked in, 'Yes, Charlotte?' He answered. 'Jake wants to go camping out the back of the house, in our little forest. What do you think?' 'Sure, why not! He needs to get in touch with nature instead of sitting on his electronics' Jake's dad replied to her. Jake cheered and ran off towards his room. He grabbed a sleeping bag, torch, book, phone and a DS, just incase he got bored. He ran down the stairs and out of the house, then called out to his parents, 'Bye mum and dad! And Robbie!' He shouted. Robbie walked down. 'Where's Jake going?' Robbie asked his parents. 'He's going camping out the back' they replied to him. 'WHAT? When I was 13 you never let me go out camping?' he shouted. Jake had set up a camp. He had spent all afternoon bush walking with his dog, Marty. It was 9:00 pm, Jake had settled into his sleeping bag and Marty lay curled up beside him. They were watching the stars and spotted a few shooting stars. Then, one crashed into the Earth. Jake could see it from not too far away. 'Come on, Marty! Let's go check it out' Jake told Marty. He got up and ran off, but when he looked back he saw Marty running back home. 'Whatever' he said, and he continued running. He could see smoke coming from it and continued to chase the smoke. When he got there, he saw a giant crater. He looked down into it and saw a watch sitting right on a ledge of rocks. 'Whoa' he said. Jake got a stick and began prodding it. The straps on the watch popped out and became legs, the legs wrapped on to the stick and climbed up it, attaching itself onto Jake's wrist. 'AHHHHH!' He cried. He ran in circles, then belly flopped onto the ground, whacking his wrist on everything he could and trying to drag the watch off. Nothing worked. He stood up and began trying to rip it off his wrist manually. He hit a few buttons and accidentally made a picture show up on the watch. It looked like a demon. He pushed down the watch trying to get rid of the image, but he began transforming. 'Swift!' he shouted. Then he began screaming and ran off towards his home. As he ran, he began lifting off of the ground, but only levitating, he couldn't grasp his flying powers. He bashed down trees and knocked into owls and other birds flying during the night. He kept flying and flying until he got home. He fell onto his deck but broke through the floor. 'Ouchy' he groaned. He stood up and stepped out of the hole. Swift tried to knock on the door but realized he would bash it down if he did. Swift tried calling out to his brother, Robbie. 'Robbie!' He called. Robbie walked out with a sword. 'Wha?!' he shouted when he saw Swift. 'Shut up, doofus!' Swift called to him. 'Just get out here, I gotta talk to you!' Robbie walked out, shaking. 'What do you want?' He asked, holding up his sword. Swift held his hand out and saw that it wasn't a hand, it was a sword. He pushed Robbie's sword down. 'It's me, Robbie, I'm Jake. I found this watch and it turned me into this monster!' He told Robbie. Robbie dropped his sword and touched the watch symbol on Swift's chest. 'Are you stuck like that?' he asked. 'I don't know! I transformed into him about 10 minutes ago.' Robbie looked at the watch on Swift's chest and noticed it had numbers. 'Nine minutes ago. Hang on, I think you are going to do something because the watch stops at 10 minutes' Robbie said. The two waited. Robbie was right. 10 minutes had past since Jake transformed and the watch on his chest began flashing red and he transformed back to normal. 'I'm me again!' he shouted, he grabbed onto Robbie and didn't let go. 'Let go, weirdo' Robbie told his brother. Come on, let's go inside and talk in my room.' 'So, you were watching shooting stars and found one heading right for you, then you found this watch that climbed up a stick and onto your hand and you touched a button, saw a scary picture, pushed it down to get rid of it and transformed into it?' Robbie asked. Jake nodded. 'Maybe we can download some pictures onto it so you can transform into them, does it have a USB port?' Jake searched the watch and shook his head. 'What dumb aliens made a watch that makes you transform into pictures without a USB port to add new pictures?' Robbie shouted. 'Aliens?' Jake questioned. 'What else would it be? It came from the sky and you turned into an alien looking thingo' Robbie answered. 'Well, maybe they aren't just pictures, maybe they are real aliens? It might be like cloning, the watch might have different alien's DNA and when I choose the DNA I become a clone' Jake said. Robbie thought about it, then he nodded, 'Sounds reasonable.' 'Now, why did you have a sword?' Jake asked him. Robbie turned red. 'Okay, I knew all along that it would have to be alien because I ''was ''in a club that used to fight aliens...' 'Why were you in the club, why aren't you still?' 'I gave it up, they ended up going and killing people and animals saying that they were "aliens" yeah right. What do they think I am, an idiot?' They sat in silence for a few minutes before the watch broke the silence. It lit up and said 'Rognitrix recharged, ready for activation.' The two looked at it. 'Should I try it out again?' Jake asked. Robbie thought about it. 'Sure, only if you see an alien that you want to become. If there are too many that look weird, just ignore them and wait for the pictures to disappear before you press it down.' Jake pressed down on a button, turned the faceplate and the screen popped out. Swift's picture reappeared. 'No thanks' Jake said, he turned the plate and another new picture popped up, it was a cat head/pig combo. 'Hmm, maybe next time' He said to it again, then he turned the faceplate once more. It showed a snowman with a hat on. 'This doesn't look freaky at all!' He said happily. He pressed it down and began his instant transformation. He stretched out and looked like a giant hat with clothes on. Then he turned a charcoal black colour and shrank to be a top hat. 'Frosty!' he shouted. Robbie laughed. 'You chose a top hat for an alien?' The red ribbon across the hat lit up as Jake spoke. 'The picture was a snow ma--' Jake said. Just then, snow shot out from the hat. The hat made the snow stand up to become a snow man. 'Well, I guess I am a snow man' Jake said happily. Robbie signalled they should go outside, Jake listened. Outside, Jake tried out what Frosty could do. Frosty held out his arms which happened to be two long twigs. He shot snow. 'Hey, can you swim or will you melt?' Robbie asked. Jake walked over to their pool and jumped in. The snow was absorbed by the hat and Jake became a snow man made of water. 'Whoa, that is definitely cool' Jake said. 'So you can turn into a snow man made of whatever you stand over? Try shooting water?' Robbie said. Jake tried it and succeeded. Then, the watch flashed red. He turned back. 'Wow, 10 minutes already. Time flies when you are discovering your powers' Jake exclaimed. The two were about to walk inside when they heard a blast. 'It's coming from where I found the watch!' Jake shouted. The two ran off. It took about 10 minutes for the boys to get to the crash site. There, there were five aliens. They all looked the same, they looked like red over-grown spinning tops. The Rognitrix beeped, 'Rognitrix recharged. Ready for activation' it told Jake. The spinning tops began to head off. 'Quick, do something!' Robbie told Jake. Jake activated the watch. Swift's image, then the cat/pig combo, ' I know I promised to try you next, but you don't look strong enough for this' Jake told the picture, then he switched it. Frosty's image appeared, then a lizard, then an image that looked identical to the aliens attacking. 'Let's give you a taste of your own medicine' he told the aliens as he pressed down. His transformation began; he grew extremely fat and shrank down. His arms and legs absorbed into his body and a point came out from the bottom of him, and razors popped out of his head. 'Tip Top!' he shouted in a squeaky voice. He spun off towards the nearest spinning top alien. He jumped up and landed on the top of it. The tip on the bottom of him landed inside of the alien's head. He began drilling through it and the alien exploded. 'One down, four to go!' Jake shouted as he spun away. He spun off chasing after the fourth alien. He caught sight of it and chased. When he got right behind it, he shot fire from the two holes on his cheeks. The alien squealed and jumped into the air, trying to land on Tip Top. Tip Top waited until the alien was nearly on him and quickly shot a flame out of the hole on his head, completely incinerating the alien. He spun off after the third alien. The third alien wasn't too far away. Jake quickly spun up to it and cut it with his razors, it's head fell off. 'Okay, Robbie. Three down, two to go. The other two are in town. Robbie! Robbie?' he turned to see that Robbie wasn't there. He quickly spun behind him searching for his brother. Robbie was being attacked by the second alien. He fought it off with his sword. 'It wasn't in town?' Jake said to himself. He quickly knocked into the alien, it was sent flying. Jake chased it and began bashing into it until it was completely battered and torn. 'Stay away from my brother' he said and he spat a flame at it. 'Robbie, jump on. There's one more to go.' Robbie jumped onto Jake and they spun off at top speed. Jake saw the alien in town. It was the size of all the other aliens put together. 'Oh damn. How am I gonna beat this one?' Jake asked. 'Ask the watch if you have any other powers' Robbie said. 'Rognitrix, do I have any other powers that I haven't used yet?' Jake asked it. 'Rotazineso each have a special guardian alien that they can summon from the hole inside of their heads' the Rognitrix responded. 'Cool, let's try that' Jake said. He summoned an alien, a purple furry alien popped out. 'Let's go!' Jake told the alien. The two took off towards the alien. The alien knocked Jake backwards, he nearly landed on top of Robbie. 'Robbie, jump onto me' Jake instructed. Robbie did as told. He shot Robbie back to the forest. 'Go home, it's too dangerous for you here.' Jake returned into the battle. He fought it and fought it until his ten minute limit kicked in. The watch began flashing red. 'It's crumbling, I'm nearly done fighting it! I can't turn back yet!' Jake shouted. He quickly jumped at the alien, landing in the hole ontop of it. He drilled into it, shooting fire at it at the same time. Then, it blew up. Jake was sent flying backwards, further and further into the town. He landed in a huge crater, then there was a flash of red light and the purple alien disappeared, then Jake turned back to normal. Robbie sat waiting at his house, shaking and worried. Then, he heard a zooming noise. He saw a red light and then heard Jake tumbling through the forest up to their front door. 'Jake! What happened? I saw a giant explosion and didn't know what to think?' Robbie shouted. 'Well, I was about to time out so I quickly jumped inside it and shot fire into it. It exploded and I got shot all the way across the town. I turned into this really, really cool speed alien that I love and I checked out the entire town and city then I came back here and timed out just before I reached you' Jake said really excitedly. Then, they heard people screaming. 'Ready to go, Jake?' Robbie asked. 'Yup' He replied. He transformed into Frosty and became a snow man made of earth. 'Lets go!' and they ran off. Major Events *Jake finds the Rognitrix *He first transforms into Swift, Tip Top, Frosty & VLOCT Characters *Jake *Nate (Jake's dad) *Charlotte (Jake's mum) *Robbie (Jake's brother) *Marty (Jake's dog) Villains *Rotazineso Aliens Used *Swift (Debut; Unintentional transformation) *Frosty (Debut; 2x) *Tip Top (Debut) *VLOCT (Debut; Off-Screen at the end of the episode) Trivia *The next episode won't be written for atleast another week. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:ET Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres